Platform 9 34
by CutewithAcapital-Q
Summary: Cutesy little drabble I wrote in a day! summary inside! Please read amd rewiew!


Ron fidgeted, waiting for the Hogwarts train, on Platform 9 ¾

A complete drabble in my opinion, it connects to none of my other stories in any way shape or form, but it was fun to write so here you go!!

Once finished reading Procedure:

If you like it: review

If you hate it: review

If you love kittens and/or toast!!: tell me in a review for goodness sake!!

Platform 9 3/4

What could have happened a year after the war if Ron stayed to help George get the shop back in business, Hermione and Ginny went back to Hogwarts and Harry went to Auror training.

Ron fidgeted, waiting for the Hogwarts train, on Platform 9 ¾. His thumbs twitched around the bouquet of yellow roses he held straight against his buttons, the ones that went up Hermione's favorite shirt. He was also wearing beige trousers that miraculously covered his ankles, and nice dark brown shoes, and his hair was very orderly. Harry had just walked off somewhere to fetch a trolley for the luggage, and a nice gift for Ginny. He'd returned from Auror training two days ago, and was equally dapper in his Cadet uniform. The crimson train had just pulled into the station on the hot summer afternoon, and Ron felt the elation and adrenaline slip into his blood stream as he searched the crowd for a head of bushy chestnut hair.

Before he knew what was happening, he was attacked by a mane of fiery red hair and a crushing hug.

"Ron! Where's Harry?"

"Hey Ginny," he hugged back for a moment, having missed his sister as well, but a little annoyed that was the first thing she said to him after three months, then the siblings separated, "He's getting a trolley for your luggage, is that any way to greet your big brother? Besides, where's Hermione?" he smiled and commenced his search for his significant other.

"Is that anyway to greet your kid sister?" she mocked him, her hands on her hips rolling her eyes, "And she might be a while, she decided to get sentimental on the way back, so she's taking her time leaving the train for the 'last time'."

"Oh," his face fell in the slightest, but he understood, Hermione loved Hogwarts, she loved it enough to return to finish seventh, anyhow, "Well, what about you, everything go alright, how'd the NEWT's suite you?" he smirked, as if to remind her that he slipped out the test's grasp.

"They were murder, but I suppose I did alright," she shrugged.

"And Hermione?"

"Are you kidding, she _enjoyed_ them!"

"That's my girl!" Ron chuckled proudly.

"Oh, you shouldn't have gotten me flowers!" Ginny reached for the roses, jokingly.

"Paws off! Romance mooch!" Ron held the flowers at a lanky arms distance "Get your own boyfriend to buy you roses!"

"Did he?" she smiled hopefully.

"Yeah," Ron stretched the word as he stretched the truth, then muttered to her turned back, "Or He'd have better by the time he comes back."

As the crowd thinned, Harry came into view with his promised trolley, but not Ron's promised flowers.

"Harry!!" Ginny bounded up to him in the same fashion as she had her brother, and hopped on to his trolley and kissed him as he pushed the cart.

Once they reached Ron again, Harry picked Ginny up off the cart and spun her about a couple of times, until intimately whispering, "I missed you…" with loving eye contact.

Ginny promptly mouthed back a few words of similar infliction, as if her speech had been taken from her as she gazed back starry eyed. With that Harry swept her into a powerful and what was bound to be long kiss.

Ron awkwardly witnessed the moment his best friend was sharing with his sister; wishing more then ever that Hermione would enter the scene and fix this one sided romantic atmosphere, or at least that they'd stop soon.

Farther irritation in sued as the throng of people trickled down to Ron, his best friend now seemingly trying to eat his sister's face, and the few friends and families in the back saying their goodbyes. That's when the last passenger aboard stepped down.

The setting sun may have had something to do with it, but a shine of golden erupted from her silhouette. She was still smearing tears off her cheeks, when she looked up, only for her eyes to water once again. Her trunk made a loud thud, as her hand slacked instantly releasing it.

They stood transfixed to the other for seconds that had the length of centuries. At last Hermione made the first running step forward, but his long strides closed the space between them. She crashed into him, to assure her he existed, and her arms tightly clung around his neck. He eagerly lifted her from the ground, and she farther intertwined herself around his torso. She sniffled and nudged his shoulder to dry her eyes.

Eventually his back got the best of him, and Ron returned her to her feet. He actually had a good look at her. She'd composed herself to a violently quivering smile not knowing whether to laugh or cry yet. She still had this glorious shine around her, and this time he knew it wasn't the sun.

"So did you miss me or not?" Ron asked with a fail proof lopsided grin. With that the full smile took over her face and tears succumbed to laughter.

"What do you think you git," she replied before sweetly kissing him, with a lingering touch.

"Yes, yes you most certainly did." He said assessing the kiss.

"Oh shut it," she said quietly.

"Make me," he smirked knowing exactly what he was doing. Taking up the challenge, she was about to bring him into a more intense kiss, but got interrupted.

"Ew, gross," of course Harry, master of horrible timing, broke apart from Ginny to silently watched the couple reunite, then chose that particular moment to voice his sniggering disgust.

Ron stood up straight; suddenly awkward to the recognized audience, "Er… these are for you…" he mumbled remembering the roses in his hand.

"Thanks," she smiled back up at him. As they began to walk back to the ever so rude moment killers, she leaned into Ron's chest and hugged his middle.

"Ginny where are your flowers?" Hermione asked casually making conversation.

"Yeah, Harry where are Ginny's flowers?" Ron quipped slyly, and Ginny turned to her now deeply troubled boyfriend, expectant.

"Err…. Well… uh," Harry scratched his head hopelessly, telling a frowning Ginny everything at once.

"Well now that their distracted…" Ron looked happily back to Hermione, and she replied in the only way she could.

What do you think, certainly not my best work I don't think, but a few days ago a friend of mine in college was talking about taking her AP English tests, and wishing it had been a longer test! And yes well you can connect the dots! Tell me what you think!!


End file.
